The present invention relates generally to transducer systems, and more particularly to a sensor module powered and controlled by light pulses received via optical fiber.
Sensor modules containing transducers, transceivers, and associated microprocessors are commonly used to gather and transmit sensor data from large systems back to central controllers or data concentrators. Most sensor modules require a power source, either in the form of a local energy source (e.g. a long term power storage device such as a chemical battery) or a local connection to a remote energy source (e.g. an AC or DC connection to a local power network or grid). Some systems use photodiodes convert received optical pulses into working voltage.